1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outer rotor motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-315250, for example, discloses a stator of an outer rotor motor. The stator includes teeth having projections that project in a circumferential direction at the outer periphery thereof, and a wire is wound around the teeth. The projections that project from the teeth in the circumferential direction make magnetic flux variation gentle in a rotating operation, thereby reducing the generation of cogging torque and the occurrence of torque ripple and causing the rotor to smoothly rotate.
Also, a stator has been proposed which includes teeth without the projections that project in the circumferential direction and in which insulators around which a wire is wound are attached to the teeth from the outer side in the radial direction of the stator core such that the teeth are inserted into the insulators. With such a stator, the space factor of the coils is increased.